


The Beauty of Fall

by sunsets12



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hanabusa is Hermes, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kaien is Zeus, Kaname is Persephone, M/M, Not where Hades kidnapped her, One Shot, This is based on the original legend where Persephone choose to go to the underworld, Zero is Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: Kaname hated that he was confined to a meadow, so when he finds a cave leading to who-knows-where he takes his opportunity. He never expected to cause a famine in the human world or to meet the god of the dead.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	The Beauty of Fall

Kaname was so bored. Really, did he have to be watched constantly? Ever since his parents had disappeared, Asato Ichijo and his minions hadn’t let him out of their sight. They must’ve wanted him to think that it was because they were scared that he would disappear too, but Kaname knew better. They wanted him for his power. Asato Ichijo only had control over certain land, and his minions were all tree or river nymphs.

Kaname on the other hand was a higher god. He controlled growth and—to a certain extent—the weather. It was with this ability that the humans found food for themselves and their families. With this kind of power, the humans gave him many sacrifices, but none reached him because the others in the meadow always took them first. They thought he didn’t notice.

How stupid of them.

Kaname was going to leave, so that he could take back control of his life. He knew he just had to make it look like his parents’ disappearance, but he still needed to figure out just where he was going to hide that no one would find him.

* * *

It was a beautiful day when Kaname finally found a solution to his problem. Of course, with him living in the meadow, every day was beautiful, but Kaname thought this particular day was better because the nymphs had finally left him alone.

He never realized how much he appreciated the quiet.

He was walking through the fields admiring the roses that bloomed so fully because he had allowed them to, and he saw a pile of rocks nearby. He absently wondered how it was that the rocks had no greenery growing over them because, after all, they were so close to him all of the time. Kaname picked a rose and walked over to the rocks. He saw how they formed a cave that seemed to become an endless tunnel into the dark. After being babysat for so long, Kaname was curious, so he walked down into the cave.

* * *

When the cave finally opened again, Kaname saw an entirely different world than the one he left. Instead of the sun’s glowing rays, there was fire burning high, and instead of the colorful flowers, there was black rock lining the ground. It was so different to what Kaname was used to. He thought it was beautiful.

* * *

After wondering this bizarre place for what had to have been hours, Kaname saw a grand castle fit for a god, and he wondered who lived there.

* * *

His name was Zero, and he was the god of the dead and king of the underworld, which was apparently where Kaname had ended up. Zero offered to show Kaname the way back home, but Kaname refused. This was the perfect place to fake his disappearance.

Zero didn’t fully comprehend that Kaname planned to live in the underworld for the foreseeable future, as he kept telling Kaname he should go home soon. He even went as far as to warn Kaname to not eat the food here because it would permanently bind him to the underworld.

In response, Kaname stared at Zero, picked up a pomegranate, and ate six seeds.

* * *

It was rough at first; Zero was incredibly awkward. He didn’t want to kick Kaname out, but he had a job to do, and Kaname was distracting him from it. He didn’t mean to be distracted, but Kaname was so… enchanting. He had started a garden behind the palace, and the flowers were breathtaking. When Kaname saw Zero looking, he told Zero about each of the flowers that he planted because Kaname knew there were no flowers in the underworld before this garden, and he wanted Zero to understand what he was doing.

Little did Kaname know, Zero was staring at him and not the flowers because their beauty did not compare to how radiant Kaname was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world above, the plants died, and food became scarce. The council of gods was desperate. They knew they needed Kaname back, but they had no idea where he was.

* * *

Kaname was incredibly sheltered in the meadow where Ichijo kept him. He had never seen court proceedings before, and he found them fascinating. He watched Zero as he judged the souls of the departed, which had grown more numerous as of late. Zero said it was a food shortage, and hopefully, the gods would figure it out soon. Kaname knew exactly why the shortage was happening, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to feel bad enough about it to return to the world of the living. Not when he could watch Zero in his element: sorting the bad from the good, the heroes from the villains, and the extraordinary from the ordinary. Watching Zero destroy the egos of corrupt kings who thought themselves gods was incredible. Kaname thought he might be in love.

* * *

It was not long until they were married. It was held in the underworld at Kaname’s garden with only the dead as their witnesses. It was lovely.

* * *

The situation above only got worse, and Hanabusa, the messenger god, came down to the underworld to see how Zero was handling the sudden influx of the dead. He saw Kaname, and it wasn’t long before the council of gods knew about it.

* * *

Kaien Cross was the King of the gods, and he fancied himself to be a very just god. He went to the underworld to talk to Zero and Kaname himself to convince Kaname to return to the world up above. Kaname gave him a firm no as his answer.

* * *

It was not until another month had passed that Zero himself said something about it to Kaname. Zero was able to sway Kaname’s decision in a way that no one else was able to. Love does that.

* * *

Zero and Kaname’s favorite season was fall. It was when they were able to see each other for the first time after spring and summer had gone. While things in the world of the living began to die, the world of the dead came to life in the light of their rulers’ love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
